Greg Knox
Gregory "Greg" Philip Knox was an FBI agent and member of the Lobos division team. History Season 1 Greg is dating Angela Valdez, they seem to be real happy together, until Angela breaks up with him because she is still in love with James St. Patrick, (who is Ghost.). However, he remains friends with Angela and they work together to take down Lobos. Season 2 Greg puts two and two together that James is Ghost and Tommy Egan helps him run his drug business. He follows Angela around to see if she knew James was Ghost. In the season 2 finale, Mike informs Greg that he's suspended for stalking Angela. Feeling betrayed, Greg confronts Angela and informs her that he will have her and James arrested. Season 3 Greg spends most of the season trying to find evidence to arrest James and Angela for humiliating him. When James breaks up with Angela to go back to Tasha, Greg comforts her and which leads to the two having sex while Angela is put off by pictures of James on Greg's wall. It appears Angela has reconciled her relationship with Greg, as she visits him more and stays the night. While Greg appears to forgive Angela, he still has doubts and believs she was the real mole. One night, Greg stops James on the streets and forces him out of his car. Greg tries to get Ghost to give up Tommy, using his family as leverage, but the man refused. Greg takes this theory to Mike Sandoval. After a call, Greg learns that Mike is the real mole and confronts him. Mike is forced to admit that his family was threatened. Mike tries to persuade Greg to frame Angela to regain his reputation. Greg declines and informs Mike that he has to turn him in, but the Mike pulls a gun. Greg tries to talk him down, using Mike's daughter to stop him from shooting. Though hesitant, Mike fatally shoots Greg when he tries to grab the gun. Mike then plants his phone in Greg’s apartment, framing him as the mole, and removing heat from himself. Angela is devastated by Greg's death. She goes over the crime scene and after finding proof linking James to the murder, she arrests him. Season 4 Despite being dead, Greg's death set in motion events that, ironically, lead to the arrest of James St. Patrick. Greg's and James' encounter after the car incident is exposed in court and this clears up some of the accusations against him. Angela soon finds out that Mike Sandoval sabotaged evidence in Greg's death and helps James get out of jail. Angela and several FBI agents discover Mike's deceit and exposed him as both Lobos' mole and Greg's killer before he is arrested. After Mike died, Angela kneels over Mike's corpse and tells him in Spanish 'That was for Greg'. With Mike's exposure as the mole, all allegations against Greg are cleared and he is honored with the respect a hero deserves. Trivia *According to Cooper Saxe, Greg and Angela's relationship was obvious to everyone in the precinct. *Moments before being killed, Greg stated he nearly died because of Mike Sandoval until Mike ironically killed him. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Law enforcements Category:Antagonists Category:Lobos division Category:Regular characters